Fondant Cake
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Champagne |pairs2 = |paired1 = Champagne |paired2 = |fa1 = Leaf Ocean Queen |fa2 = Hungry Jellyfish |recipe = Lemon Pie |food type = Dessert |birthplace = England |birth year = 18th century |cn name = 翻糖蛋糕 |personality = Warm |height = 161cm |likes1 = Champagne |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Kubo Yurika |cvcn = Feng Junhua (冯骏骅) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = If there's something worth celebrating, I'll add in my good wishes. |bio = A saint who always listens to the wishes of others and treats everyone with equal goodwill. When needed, she can fearlessly drive away evil creatures. |food introduction = Fondant cake is a delicacy that people often need to prepare for celebratory events. Aside from its rich taste, the most important thing is its diverse colors and pleasing shapes. No matter when it appears, it always brings a smile to people's faces. |acquire = *Events |events = *Sweet & Delicious *Memories Revisited *Golden Pig Arch *Shattered Starlight *Star Gaze *Sweet Notes |power = 1505 |atk = 51 |def = 19 |hp = 421 |crit = 520 |critdmg = 524 |atkspd = 1350 |normaltitle = Sweet Blessing |normal = The circle of candles surrounding Fondant Cake becomes larger, continuously restoring 7 HP per second to all allies, lasting 8s, also giving allies immunity to charm effects, lasting 8s. |energytitle = Sugary Temptation |energy = Fondant Cake closes her eyes and makes a wish, restoring 195 HP to all teammates and continuously restoring 35 HP per second to them for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Sugary Temptation |link = Fondant Cake closes her eyes and makes a wish, restoring 234 HP to all teammates and continuously restoring 42 HP per second to them for 5 seconds. |pair = Champagne |name = |contract = Happy birthday, my lord. |login = Welcome back. Has anything good happened today? |arena = If it only snowed more here, that would be great... |skill = The gods will always protect you. |ascend = Can I make a wish too? |fatigue = Please... don't let the candles go out... |recovering = The guardian flame will not be extinguished. |attack = I'll drive away all darkness for you. |ko = Evil spirit... you cannot harm him... |notice = Wanna make a wish? |idle1 = A cake with some icing on top is always better, right? |idle2 = Poor guy. Must be starving. This is Master Attendant dessert~ I snuck out some, so don't let Master find out~ |idle3 = I'll just take a little piece. I'm sure no one will notice... Mmm, how sweet~ |interaction1 = Do you have any troubles you want to share with me? |interaction2 = If you say what's in your heart, your dreams just might come true! |interaction3 = I will protect your from being corrupted by evil, so you can sleep soundly. |pledge = If it's possible, I'd like to make a wish too. I'd like this moment to last a long, long time. |intimacy1 = The light of the candle shines on our future. |intimacy2 = Is it almost your birthday? What present do you want? |intimacy3 = I like you when you smile much more than when you cry. |victory = I will always protect you. |defeat = I... I can still go on... |feeding = It should be me who gives you a gift... I will cherish it always. |skin = Lamp Wishes |skin quote = I can grant you three wishes~ No weird stuff though~ |skin acquire = Sweet Notes event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}